


Claimed.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, biting rough sex, mild violence, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kinkbingo fill Claiming, Artist: Madonna for Glam Bingo and Attacked by a creature for Dark bingo. When Adam dragged Tommy to a Madonna concert, neither of them expected it to course him to turn into his were-panther and attack Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> This is a were fic, but there will be no bestiality, knotting or mpreg.

Tommy can appreciate talent, but he's not really a Madonna fan; her whole style just isn't him. But when someone got tickets for Adam and Adam asks him to go, well he wasn't going to say no, not to Adam. Adam, who's spent the night buying him beers even though the vendors are charging a fortune and he keeps trying to get Tommy to dance with him during the up tempo songs; there are a lot of up tempo songs.

　

"I'm not dancing." Tommy says firmly, for what feels like the hundredth time. He's a little tipsy and Adam's not, it doesn't seem fair, they've drunk the same amount, but then Adam says it takes a shit ton of alcohol to get a were drunk, which is why Tommy has never had a drinking contest or tried to match Adam drink for drink, fucking were panthers and their resistance to alcohol.

　

"Please?" Adam begs, while Madonna struts across the stage singing some song Tommy's never even heard of, maybe an album track; he's never listened to any of her albums.

　

"I do not, dance, ever." Tommy says, arms folded over his chest. He doesn't like Madonna, not because her music isn't his thing, but because of the AMA's, she kissed two girls and it didn't hurt her or her career at all. Adam kisses a guy and he has shows cancelling left and right. He knows it's not her fault that people are hypocritical about what's expectable, but she should have said something, even if it was just to Adam when Monte introduced them. He doesn't hate her for it, but if her kiss with a woman was to make a statement about sexuality and not just a ploy to get attention, he thinks she could have done more.

　

He knows Adam didn't mean to kiss him, hadn't planned to, but the panther he shares his skin with can be a little impulsive and it had taken charge for a moment. Adam's panther likes him; he thinks it's pretty cool. Neil's bent out of shape though because when they were kids, Adam's panther used to chase him, just for fun, but it doesn't do that to Tommy. He's been around weres his whole life, some of his best friends, like Mike, are weres, but Adam's the first to change around him and he's done it a lot. He should maybe be scared of Adam's animal form, but he thinks it’s cool.

　

"Please, just one dance, everyone dances to Madonna." Adam pouts, it's hard to picture a guy who pouts like that as a big, lethal animal; it's weird, but again it's kind of cool.

　

"I don't. I head bang, I slow dance if I have to, but I don't dance to this stuff. Madonna's not my thing." Tommy shrugs.

　

"Then why did you come?" Adam asks, looking puzzled.

　

"Because you asked." Tommy says simply and Adam tugs him in for a bone crushing hug, buries his face against Tommy's neck and Tommy melts into the hug; he can't help it. Adam's hugs are something else.

　

Maybe they shouldn't hug like this in public; people always speculate, wanting to know if he's Adam's mate, has Adam claimed him, which is no one’s business. Neither of them are pretending there isn't an attraction there, but it's hard to go from friends to lovers, but he wants to, he really wants to. Luckily, all the screaming fans have their camera phones pointed at Madonna on stage, not at them.

　

"Dance with me?" Adam asks, sounding hopeful. 

　

"Does she do any slow songs?" Tommy asks, the only Madonna song he really knows is 'like a virgin' and there is no way he's dancing to that Madonna song with Adam. He's not a virgin, in any sense of the word, he doesn't think Adam's touch would make him feel like one either. When he'd been a virgin, he'd been fumbling, unsure, the sex hadn't been very good and he knows if they ever manage to get into bed together to do more than sleep that it'll be beyond good.

　

"Yeah, a few, I can't believe I didn't realize you don't even know Madonna's stuff. I should have known she wasn't your thing." Adam laughs.

　

"I like going places with you." Tommy says, not bothering to move out of Adam's arms, because Adam's arms are where he belongs; that's how it feels anyway.

　

"So you'll dance with me when Madonna does a slow song? And I like you coming places with me." Adam smiles.

　

"I'll dance with you, to a slow song." Slow songs are easy, you just have to hold on and sway; he can do that and he'll let Adam lead. He's not about to fight a were for dominance, not when he doesn't even really want it.

　

"And now I need to pee." Tommy groans, pulling himself out of Adam's arms, even though he thinks he could stay there forever. He'd been warm in Adam's arms and even though it's not a cold night, he feels cold now.

　

"Don't be long. I want you to dance with me to Madonna. A deal’s a deal." Adam smiles and whenever Adam smiles at him, he wants to kiss him, which is not what he should be thinking of doing at a Madonna concert. The fans might not care enough to take pictures of them hugging, but if they start making out? At a concert? There is no way they'd get away with it. Adam kisses him all the time on stage, but it would be different here.

　

"I won't be, don't worry, I said I'll dance with you and I will." Tommy says backing off now, because otherwise he thinks he might never leave. He always finds it hard to walk away from Adam, even at a Madonna concert when he's only leaving for a few minutes to go to the bathroom. 

　

It takes him a while to find the bathroom in the venue and then when he's on his way back, he runs into a bunch of fans. They’re here for Madonna, but they’re Adam's fans as well. They ask for pictures and autographs and he's always so blown away about being asked that he does. He tries to do it quick though, in case Madonna starts playing a slow song whiles he's gone. He might not like dancing, but slow dancing with Adam to Madonna has a certain appeal that has nothing to do with Madonna or her music.

　

He finally leaves the fans and gets back to Adam, only to see Adam's eyes darken when he gets close. Madonna isn't playing a slow song, he's not messed up their deal; he doesn't get it. Adam frowns, grabs Tommy by the arm and starts dragging him away without even telling Tommy why. But Adam looks pissed, so Tommy thinks it's better if he just follows along till they are somewhere they can really talk. Adam doesn't stop till they are in a parking lot behind the venue. No one seems to be around, the lot full of cars, probably all Madonna fans who are still inside, enjoying the show they way Adam should be enjoying it. 

　

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Tommy asks when Adam pushes Tommy's arm away roughly.

　

"You smell like them." Adam hisses.

　

"What? Oh, the girls, they were just fans. I took pictures with some on the way back from the bathroom." Tommy explains.

　

"The panther really doesn't like it. You’re meant to smell like you and me, not women and perfume." Adam snarls and his eyes are changing and Tommy takes a step back, his instincts telling him to run, but his heart insisting that there is no way Adam will hurt him. His head doesn't know what to think.

　

"Don't run, if you run I'll want to chase you." Adam growls, his voice is off and his teeth are changing, so are his fingernails, partial shifts are rare and hard to control. He knows enough to know that Adam's dangerous right now and he takes a step back again, even though he knows he shouldn't, because he's acting like prey and Adam could hurt him without even meaning to.

　

"I can go back to the hotel, shower, wash them off me. I don't care about missing Madonna sing." Tommy says carefully, well aware he's walking on eggshells here.

　

"No, I cannot get in a car with you while you smell like that, no." Adam growls.

　

"I could go alone, you could come meet me after the Madonna concert is over. Come to my hotel room and we'll cuddle, get me smelling right, smelling like yours." Because the only reason for Adam to be acting this way is if his panther has decided to claim Tommy. The cat's decided Tommy's his and it is pissed that he smells of other people.

　

"I can't go and listen to Madonna sing like this. People will see and you’re not going anywhere alone. I'm sorry, but I can't let you." Adam groans and his teeth look so sharp, Tommy can't help taking another step back.

　

"Don't run!" Adam warns sternly, but fight or flight’s kicked in and he sure as shit hasn't picked fight. He turns and starts running to where he can hear Madonna singing about he doesn't even know what, but it's still a fast song. He thinks he makes it less than ten steps towards the venue when Adam catches him, knocking him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and following him down. Clawed hands jerking his jacket off and a claw digs into his shoulder and he can feel the warm spill of blood. 

　

"Adam, he yelps, hoping he can get through to the man, not the animal that's attacking him, an animal that would normally never hurt him.

　

A rough tongue laps at the wound and he hears Adam whines, thinks he's maybe trying to say sorry but can't find the words. But he's not willing to bet that he's not still under attack from a creature that should belong in a horror movie. He can't believe the thing attacking him is Adam, because Adam would never hurt him.

　

"Shhh." Adam says softly, his teeth grazing over Tommy's shoulder, near where he's already cut Tommy. He's afraid, but he knows Adam's not about to try and eat him or something; weres don't eat people, even the people who are stupid enough to run like prey.

　

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm almost under control, I promise. I won't hurt you again, I swear. I just, I want to claim you so bad." Adam says, nuzzling Tommy's neck and shoulder the whole time, like he can't stop, his weight heavy against Tommy. Even though Adam won't let him up yet, he believes Adam that he won't get hurt again. He can feel Adam's hard on through two layers of denim. He doesn't want to fight, to hunt, he wants to fuck, to claim.

　

"You want to claim me?" Tommy asks, trying to move so his face isn't getting squished into the asphalt. Now he thinks, would be a really bad time for any Madonna friends to be around. 

　

"Yes, been fighting it, knew you weren't ready, but I want to, I really want to." Adam sighs, teeth still sharp when he brushes them over Tommy's skin, like maybe he's imagining what it'd be like to bite down, claim Tommy for real.

　

"Adam, I came to a Madonna concert just to spend time with you. I'm ready for you to claim me." Tommy admits, voice shaking.He's a little shocked by Adam attacking him, well not Adam, but the creature he'd been in that moment. But he gets why it happened and he's wanted to be claimed by Adam for a long time. He just wishes he'd triggered Adam's need to claim him right the fuck now, somewhere else, anywhere other than a Madonna concert. 

　

"I'll bite you and fuck you right here. I won't wait if you give me permission." Adam whispers, voice wrecked.

　

"I already gave it, claim me." Tommy says. He's afraid, he's felt how strong and fast Adam was when he attacked, but he trusts Adam; attack or not, he trusts him. For one, as much as Adam wants to claim him, he's waited for Tommy's permission, not tried to force Tommy into it.

　

Adam doesn't say another word, just licks over the skin of his shoulder, his shirt must have ripped when Adam clawed at him. Then teeth, too sharp to be human are sinking into his shoulder and the sensation startles a cry out of him, but he's not sure what it feels like; it's pain, but it's not and then the teeth are gone and Adam's licking the wound. He's put his mark on Tommy, which is the first part of a were claiming someone.

　

Adam gets up and pulls Tommy to his feet, guides him over to a wall and manhandles Tommy till his back’s against the wall of the venue and he's facing Adam, his eyes still weird, pupils a different shape, but his teeth and nails are back to normal and Tommy's glad. He didn't want to try and kiss Adam with those sharp teeth instead of his human ones; they would have shredded his tongue. Adam kisses him, rough and possessive and Tommy opens right up to it, losing all control, going pliant against the wall. The wall he's going to get fucked against as part of his claiming. He feels Adam's hands on his zipper and before he knows it, his jeans are around his ankles and Adam's spinning him again, so that he's facing the venue wall, his hips pushed back so that he doesn't scrape up his dick and his face pillowed on his arms. His ass gets cold where it’s exposed, but then Adam's pressing close and Tommy sees the small packet of lube in Adam's hand. He's glad one of them is prepared, but then Tommy didn't come out to a Madonna concert expecting to get claimed and fucked.

　

He shudders when Adam parts his ass cheeks with one hand, while a lubed finger goes straight for his asshole, circling it a few times, making skin slick before he starts to push it in. Tommy pushes back on it, he can take one finger easy, even if Adam's fingers are a hell of a lot bigger than his own. Adam makes a rumbling purr like noise that Tommy's taking as approval. He keeps thrusting back, fucking himself on Adam's fingers, even when Adam pushes another one in, so much thicker than Tommy's, but the stretch feels so good and he's moaning so loud he can hardly even hear the thud of Madonna's concert from inside the venue. Fuck, if he'd know getting attacked could turn into this, he would have run from Adam a long time ago. He's been dying to get claimed by Adam, to get fucked and he's finally going to get what he wants.

　

The scratch hurts and he'd been terrified, but those things don't matter, not now; his shoulder is throbbing in time to the pulse in his dick, his claiming bite bringing pleasure even as Adam finger fucks him, making him want to beg for more.

　

"Please, fuck me, claim me." Tommy begs. He thinks maybe he's been begging for this for a while. But he'd been doing it all wrong. He should have known making Adam jealous would have worked better than being nice and going to Madonna concerts with him. 

　

"I can use a condom." Adam offers softly and Tommy knows weres can't get those kinds of illness and that they normally don't use a condom during a claiming, wanting to put another mark on their mate, get them covered with his scent. 

　

"Don't." Tommy says just as softly. He wants this to be like a claiming should be. The car park of a Madonna concert might not be the perfect place for this, but the rest of it will be perfect. 

　

"Tommy." Adam says huskily and then his fingers are pulling out and his cock head is right at Tommy's entrance, pushing in as Tommy tries to relax for it. He wants to take it so badly and Adam goes slow and careful even though he knows that's probably the last thing Adam is craving right now. They are both high on the adrenaline from the fight and that on top of the claiming. It has Tommy wanting so much and slow’s not one of the things on his list. 

　

He claws at the wall, it hurts a little, but it feels perfect, it feels right, like he's been waiting his whole life for this moment. He wants more, pushes back into Adam and curses at Adam till he starts moving. He thrusts hard and a little rough and it feels so good, he doesn't think sex has ever felt like this before, not just the pleasure, but the way it makes him feel. Claimed, safe, loved, protected and cared for and desired in a way he has never been with anyone else.

　

"Adam." Tommy moans, biting his lip to try and keep in the moan, they’re not remotely out the way, someone could come, hear his moans and investigate and they'll be caught with their pants down; literally. But he can't bring himself to care too much. Not when Adam is inside of him, fucking him and hitting that spot inside with every thrust. Adam's mouth at his neck, sucking hickeys into every little bit of skin he can reach. Tommy's going to look a mess after this, scratched, bitten, covered in love bites and his clothes torn, but he couldn't give a fuck, especially when Adam reaches around them to wrap his hand around Tommy's cock. It all feels so good he doesn't know if he should thrust into Adam's fist or fuck back onto his cock; he tries to do both and he can feel heat coiling in his stomach, he's so close.

　

"Mine." Adam purrs, nipping lightly at the skin over his collarbone and he's not sure if it's what Adam said or the bite that has him flying over the edge, coming on the wall in front of him even as Adam's grip on his hip tightens almost to the point of pain, and the idea of having Adam's hand leave a bruise on his hip shouldn't turn him on the way it does, but he can't help how he's wired. Adam comes, groaning out Tommy's name and it feels weird, having someone come in him, but it doesn't feel bad, more like something that will just take some getting used to.

　

They stay where they are, panting, Adam's body still pressed against him, inside of them, before Adam pulls himself together and he starts trying to make it look like they haven't just fucked. Tommy's feeling like a pile of mush, so he lets Adam dress him, lets him check on the scratches and bite, even though he likes them. 

　

"I'm so sorry I attacked you." Adam says, helping Tommy into the jacket Adam had been wearing. It hides the hole in his clothes, the scratches, but doesn't cover his neck. He can't see, but he's sure it's marked up. Adam wanting to well and truly claim him, Tommy's more than okay with it.

　

"I knew not to run, my bad. I'm over it if you are." Tommy shrugs, even though it makes his shoulder sting. 

　

"That easy, after I became a thing and hurt you?" Adam asks.

　

"I wouldn't lie to you. Yeah, I was scared, but it worked out well enough for me, I got claimed and fucked and I've been wanting that for a long time now." Tommy says with a lazy smile, he is feeling good.

　

"You’re something else, Tommy Joe." Adam says with a smile, tucking Tommy under his shoulder.

　

"Come on, let’s go back, I owe you a dance." It feels like a life time has passed since he was standing watching Madonna sing and had promised Adam a slow dance, but it's not even been an hour, not even with the one sided fight and frantic fuck. His whole world feels different though; better. Tommy feels connected to Adam in a way that he couldn't even begin to explain.

　

"Hell yeah, baby, let’s go shake our asses to Madonna." Adam says, kissing the side of his head as they start walking back to the venue’s entrance. 

　

"No ass shaking, you were promised a slow dance, remember?" Tommy points out.

　

"With you, Tommy, I'd take any dance I can get." Adam says as they walk inside and the heat in Adam's eyes makes him shiver. He has no idea how they are both going to get through a Madonna concert newly mated, his claim bite still fresh. He gives it three songs, maybe less if a slow song has them pressed together, swaying along to Madonna. He doesn't mind when they leave, not knowing he'll be going home with Adam, he's claimed now and that's the only thing he can think about right now. He doesn't hear a word Madonna sings, too busy listening to Adam sing along. He likes the way Adam sounds better and that's not even just the influence of the claiming; he thought that long before Adam claimed him.

　

The End.


End file.
